


Rumour

by The_Weird_Girl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/pseuds/The_Weird_Girl
Summary: A beautiful friendship is no more. A nasty rumor become the reason behind everything. Luffy never like being alone, her only wish is for them to be together again.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 40
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece is not mine. It's the property of Eichiro Oda

"Stupid girl!"

"Crazy bitch!"

"Idiot!"

That was the first thing that greeted Luffy the moment she passed the gates of her school. Her dark brown eyes downcast, prefer not to see strange faces in black sscribbles. Her small feet tread happily, walking briskly through the sea of people who shower her with scorn and insults. None of the teachers heed, even though everything happened in plain sight. The girl's thin lips lifted, while thinking of her friends who were waiting for her in class.

With a small run, the short black haired girl ran up the stairs to her classroom on the 2nd floor. A happy laugh came out of her lips, looking forward to meeting her friends after 3 days of absents. The reason is simple, her brother fell ill, and no one could take care of him other than herself, not counting their grandfather who was rarely at home other than to eat or scold her adopted brother.

When her eyes catches her class's nameplate, her smile widens, her little jog speeds up, holding her red bag close as if afraid it will fly off. She ran so fast that she almost slipped when she turned into her class, crashing hard on the door until her shoulder ached, but she just ignored it with laughter. Too eager to meet her loved ones.

"Good morning everyone!"

But not a single voice welcomed her. Four teenagers, three boys and a girl, sitting facing each other in the middle of the class. Their faces are hard, as if thinking of something. None of them heeded her. Question marks popped up in Luffy's head, it is not strange the answer her greetings, instead they usually would scold her for making a fuss in the morning. With slow footsteps, the 11th grade girl walked toward them.

"Hey, why so quite? What is wrong?"

As if just realizing her existence, the four teenagers turned around and looked at her blankly, making the confused Luffy worried.

"O-oi, what's wrong with you guys? Is there something bad happens? "

"No need to pretend you care, you actually don't like us right?"

The words of Ussop made her speechless. Never once did she hear that harsh tone come from the lips of her friend who likes to lie.

"What do you mean, Sop? I do not understand-"

"Of course you don't understand; like you ever use your brain."

Nami’s voice interrupted her. Luffy's big eyes glanced at her only female friend. Her usually warm brown eyes seemed to darken, reminding her of a scheming girl who was her best friend old self, before they started being friends in 8th grade. Seeing that cold stare made Luffy's heart beat fast.

"Na-Nami, why ..."

"You don't have to lie! Just tell the truth, you're just using us right! "

Hearing Zoro's yell, her best friend from elementary school who was always with her through thick and thin, made Luffy's eyes widen. Never once did her sword-maniac friend raise his voice to Luffy. Whenever angry, Zoro will only nag her, and Luffy will respond with laughter. Her small hand shook, tightly gripping the straps of her backpack.

Luffy turned her gaze to her last best friend. Sanji, a Japanese-French young man who likes to flirt with women but never dated them. Usually he would scold Zoro for behaving disrespectfully to women, but what Luffy found was Sanji's figure that looked away, with a sad and disappointed look on his face. Luffy's body immediately cooled. Her lips trembled, and her vision blurred.

"Oh ..."

She turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving her four former friends who were now scattering to their respective seats. She already knew what they meant. They had heard the rumors she heard from Mrs. Robin. A rumor spread by someone, concerning these five friends.

A rumor stating that Luffy only befriended them with bad intentions. That she didn't care about Ussop who was orphaned and liked to spread bad gossip about him. About her being friends with Nami in order to get his dark secret. About how he only wants to be friends with Zoro so he can get fame. That Sanji was nothing but a toy for him, and he did not care at all with beautiful guys like him.

Even if she want to fight, she can't. The rumor is too strong to be broken. They have strong false evidence, whatever she says will be fall to deaf ears. Even so, in her deepest heart she hoped that her friends would listen. However, it seems that hope is just nonsense. With unsteady steps, she walked towards the back of the school. Choose to hide in an empty warehouse, rather than hold back crying in a classroom full of wolves in sheep's clothing. Besides, no one will care, except for Mrs. Robin, Mr. Franky, and Mr. Brook, whom she not has classes that day.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since that day. The four friends have separated, looking for new relationships among swindlers. Her heart is broken. She hates alone the most. As if, the world hates her. Moreover, the relationship between her grandfather and brother at home is getting worse each day. Every day they fight, throw curse words and things to each other, sometimes she become the victim of their anger. Her eyes are hot and her heart hurts. She had struggled for a long time to keep from falling, but now she felt defeated. She banged he head - which she rest on the wall of the warehouse - violently, wanting to replace the pain in her heart with pain that was easier for her to treat.

"You better stop it, before I have to call an ambulance because someone has a concussion."

A deep voice interrupted the girl's thought. She searches the sound source, from the back door of the school there was a tall, dark-skinned youth. The young man walked casually, with both hands in his black jacket pockets. His gray eyes stared intently at Luffy's figure, whom staring back at him limply, as if to judge her. With a heavy sigh, the girl averted her eyes and said, "What do you want, student council president? Want to sleep with me? Sorry, I'm not a bitch like other girls. "

A smirk plastered on the handsome face of the young man, "Of course you are not, since when a bitch hit the face of the man who teased her. Well, unless they are like that because of compulsion. "

Luffy still lowered her head when she felt someone sitting next to her. Her brown eyes glanced sideways, finding the student council president sitting leisurely, his gray eyes staring at the sky, a bitter smile painted on his thin lips.

"What are you doing here huh? Isn't the student council president usually busy and don't care about people like me?"

"Is it wrong for me to worry?"

"Of course, if you look at the behavior of those damn humans."

"I'm sorry; I'm not part of them. Instead, I hate them too. They are just like parasites in my eyes."

Luffy's eyebrows raised, her eyes gazing at the young man inquired. Understanding the purpose of the girl's gaze, the young man added, "One of my friends almost killed himself because of them. The reason is simple, they are jealous. Bepo is a good kid, also smart, even though he comes from a mediocre family. Alas, the world is full of malicious humans. They spread false news about Bepo to the point he could not stand it anymore. If it weren’t for Zepo coming home earlier than usual maybe I would lose one of my best friends. "

Luffy doesn't want to believe it. However, seeing that look, the deep hatred and the anger that had been buried for too long, made her believe that he was telling the truth. But there are still something ...

"That's not all, right?" she asked cautiously.

Their eyes clashes, before the grey-eyed youth look back to the sky, "Even if there is, it doesn't mean I want to tell you."

Luffy looked at him deeply, trying to see his expression, understanding what he was thinking. The opponent's expression is hard, with eyes that stare hatefully at the sky, as if remembering dark memories, and angry at his fate. Putting herself in Law's position, she understood. She also would not want to tell her past to someone with whom she just known. She was not even sure if she dared to tell her friends.

A sigh pulled her from her thought, her eyes glancing to the origin of the voice and found Law giving her a bitter smile, "But I can tell you, that a rumor has destroyed the people I love. I just don't want you to be the same as me. Too many people in this world have been destroyed because of false rumors. "

Luffy was stunned. Her face turned red, her eyes filled with tears, her heart felt like it was being squeezed by something. She shouldn't be this emotional, but alas, she's already tired. Getting this unexpected helping hand was enough to make her sad, yet happy at the same time.

Her small hands reached out and embraced the young man beside her. She couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She burst into tears on Law's shoulder, ignoring the young man's efforts to push her. 5 minutes passed and Law finally gave up, choosing to cling to the girl clumsily, stroking her short black hair with trembling hands.

They sat in that position until Luffy stopped crying. They let go of the hug and distanced themselves from each other with blushing faces, Luffy herself did not know if the red color on her face was because of crying or something else. The two of them did not look at each other; silence enveloped them, which was sometimes broken by Luffy’s sniffs.

After a few minutes, Law said, "But that doesn't mean I do this with a sincere heart. I also have my own goal of helping you. "

Luffy turned and looked back at the gray-eyed teen.

"I think I know who spread those rumors, and if my guess is not wrong, then that person is the same person who has ruined the reputation of many people in this city." Law continued with a serious face.

"Who?"

Law took a deep breath and said, "Donquixote Doflamingo. Our school principal. "


	3. Chapter 3

That night is cold. The moon shines brightly in the starless black sky. Silence blanket in the city. The lights of the house and the road accompany the moon illuminating the earth, replacing the invisible stars. People walk around, either take a walk or go home after a tiring job. Looking for the warmth of a home that is missed all day long.

In a modest two-story house, in a small messy room, the figure of a young girl wearing a red nightgown lay on bed with, watching her mobile screen. A photo of five teenagers with happy smiles is the focus of her attention. The girl's brown eyes stared at each of the teenage figures in the photo.

A young man with a long nose and curly black hair laughed broadly with his right hand embracing the shoulders of an orange haired girl. The beautiful girl had a broad smile and made a bunny ear shape over the head of a young man with short green hair. The young man grinned and stared intently at a blond young man with curly eyebrows who stared back at him, but a broad smile could be seen beautifully painted on his handsome face. In front of the four people was a short black haired girl who grinned broadly with a stuffed deer. All five seem to be at a festival.

Her eyes are glazed, her lips trembled. The sound of small sobs coming from the red lips of the girl. She placed the cellphone next to her harshly, unable to see the hurtful photo. With a blurry look, she caught the figure of a deer doll from the photo. Her hands reached out quickly and hugged the little doll, her cries getting stronger, but could not be heard from behind the sea of soft brown fur.

"Oh Chopper ... what should I do ..."

Her fingers gently stroked the doll, trying to hold back the memory of how she got her favorite doll. About how Ussop won it from the festival when he saw her being gloomy. About Sanji who was jealous and ended in a fight between him and Zorro. About Nami, who got angry and raised their debts on her. About how Luffy who laughed happily seeing their behavior...

Her tears subsided, but her gaze was blank. Her hug on the doll tightened, as if afraid of losing again. She was immersed in a sea of memories, reminiscing about happy memories that now felt bitter.

Her thought was shattered when her cellphone rang. Wondering, don't know who would contact her at night. In the past, when her cellphone rang, Luffy would eagerly pick it up, no matter who it was, and reply to them with a shrill voice. But now, just raising her hand she was tired. With a wry look, she turned around, pretending like there was no disturbing sound. Time passed, but the annoying noise never stopped. With a hot heart, she picks it up.

“Hello!"

_"Such impoliteness. Is this how you usually pick up the phone? "_

A deep voice answered her, making Luffy’s little body trembled, "A-ah, Traffy, sorry. I thought you’re someone else. "

A sigh sounded from the other end, making Luffy's chubby cheeks flushed slightly, _"How many times have I told you, my name is Trafalgar. If it's hard, just call me Law. "_

"But I prefer Traffy, and Law sounds boring. Shishishi. "

A smile broke out on her sweet face. Although they had not known each other for a long time, she felt comfortable with the young man of German descent. Many say that the student council president is a serious and cold person, sometimes even sadistic. But she now knew all that was nothing but misunderstandings and rumors, even though Law seemed to like it very much.

_"Ah never mind. I will never be able to change your mind, huh? "_

"Sorry, but you can't. Shishishi. "

Even though it was just a conversation on the phone, it was enough to help her divert her mind. If not, maybe tonight she won't be able to sleep again.

"Speaking of which, what's up Traffy? It’s unusual for you. "

_"Hn, there's actually something I want to ask you."_

"What is it? When it comes to assignments, sorry, but I can't help. "

_"No, no. I know that too. No, I want to ask you about your father. "_

Luffy's sullen expression when she heard Law's answer disappeared when she heard his last statement, "Papa? What's wrong with Papa? "

_"Nothing, I just want to be sure of something. Is your father named Dragon? "_

"Uhm, yes, why? Is there something wrong?" Luffy increasingly confused about Law's question.

_"I see ... no,there is nothing wrong, but it seems like I know why Doflamingo is after you."_

Luffy looked at her cellphone, confused. Honestly, from the beginning she was confused why Law said that their headmaster was the mastermind of the problems she faced at school. "Wh-why?"

A breath could be heard from the other end, before Law's deep voice was heard again, _"Doflamingo used to be one of the most famous businessmen in the world, and Dragon was his former secretary. However, a few years ago, Dragon exposed to the public all of Doflamingo's crimes. Black markets, illegal experiments, slave markets, illegal bars and discos, and much more. He even revealed the sexual violence that his former boss had committed to female employees and teenagers. In a way, your father was the reason why the Doflamingo Empire could be destroyed. Not only him, but also many businesspersons, State officials, and other famous people whose dark side exposed by your father. "_

"But ... Papa is just an ordinary businessman now ..." her voice was soft, barely audible even by herself.

_"Of course, but he is also a reliable journalist, who is always eyeing for news about corruption and such. He may just be a businessperson in the news field now, but he is famous for his news that is never wrong. Your father is bad news for many people, but it cannot be denied that his actions have helped the world a lot. "_

Luffy continued to listen carefully, even though her heart was beating fast. Understand what Law means.

Another deep breath was heard, _"Your father made so many enemies, it is quite possible one day someone will take revenge. Doflamingo was appointed headmaster of the school this year, replacing Mr. Edward who suffered heart complications, right after you won the inter-school Olympic competition. Isn't that strange? Why does it have to be principal of some school, when he still has business everywhere that even Dragon can't touch? Why him, when we still have competent teachers who can replace Mr. Edward? There was a possibility that he was playing something behind the scenes, with the aim of destroying Dragon's greatest weakness. You."_

Luffy's heart sank. She guessed right. She was always aware of the impact of her Papa's actions. Her father always asked her to be vigilant, always take care of her and teach her many things including martial arts so that she could take care of herself. He even left his only daughter with his father who was unsuitable in looking after and caring for children, only for the safety of his little princess.

"But why only now?" her voice was soft.

_"Good question. However, in my opinion he is utilizing your nature. "_

Luffy's eyebrows rose, not understanding the meaning of the other person, "What do you mean?"

_"During the past year, how many people have you helped, and how many people have you made angry?"_

Her eyebrows clenched together, thinking of Law's question.

She recalled everything she had done last year, and the enemies she had made during the year; Alvida, the girl who is obsessed with beauty, often abuses people who are weaker than her. Mr. Morgan, a former basketball coach who was very hard and often hurt his students, including his own biological son. Buggy, a big-nosed teen who often bullied the school guard and old people. Kuro, a former class vice president who is crazy about money and often harassed Ussop. Don Krieg, a senior who always annoys Sanji and causes trouble at school with his stronger-than-anyone-else attitude. Along with many more people who he believes hold grudges with him.

Her throat felt dry when she spoke again, "Too many to count. Why?"

_"Now imagine what if Doflamingo comes to them and gives them a chance to get revenge on you."_

Luffy could see it clearly in her mind, how their expressions slowly turned cynical and cruel when they received such news from Doflamingo. "Ah…"

_"They certainly took advantage of the opportunity well. Just wait for you to be gone, so bad rumors will easily circulate, especially if you are hard to contacted at the time.”_

"But why-"

_"Even homers sometimes nod. Remember, just because of one mistake, all goodness can be forgotten in the blink of an eye. Your friends might love you, and respect you very much, but everything has its downside. Circumstances where you cannot be contacted for confirmation can be a very powerful weapon for them. Moreover, I'm sure there is something that makes it very easy for them to believe everything. "_

Luffy fell silent. She was well aware that her friends loved her very much, also about their problems they were facing lately. She understood what Law meant, but that didn't mean it pleased her.

"But others also believe easily, even though I've helped them a lot ..."

_"Luffy-ya, remember, they don't know you. Besides, they are jealous of you. A smart girl who is athletic and always happy, plus you're sweet and kind. In the eyes of many people, you are perfect. Anyone will surely swallow all the lies and bad things about you if it will destroy you and your reputation. "_

Her cheeks flushed, and her hands shook violently. Luffy touched her chest that was beating fast. Somehow, his praise made her happy. A small smile adorned her sweet face. Even though he only said it to state an important point.

_"Ah! It is already very late, I had to go to sleep immediately, otherwise Cora-san would nag me again. Let’s end this call, tomorrow meet me at the usual place. Good night Luffy-ya. "_

"Good night Traffy. have a sweet dream ... "Luffy replied, with the last part whispered. Her cheeks are red just because she says that, even though she believes the other teen can't hear her.

 _"… you too."_ Reply that deep voice before replaced by the sound of the call ended.

The blush on the chubby cheeks of the girl expanded. Her round face now looked like a ripe tomato. Her brown eyes stared in shock at the screen of her cellphone, which still displayed the words 'Traffy' against the handsome face of the owner of the number. She tossed the cellphone into a stack of pillows on her bed, and thrown herself into the wall, while covering her red face with Chopper's hairy body.

That night Luffy slept with a smile for the first time after a long time immersed in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter~
> 
> Sorry if there is any mistake. English is not my first language, and grammar is not my strong force, so please, if there is any mistake just tell me so.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the kudos and reviews. You all made my day. Even those who just read it, you really made me happy ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight peered shyly from behind the white curtains. The light is dim, weakly illuminating a dark room. The only figure who was there moaned weakly, covering her tired face with a thick yellow blanket. For a moment all was silent, before a song split the silence of the morning. The figure moaned again, and extended her tanned arm to the source of the sound.

A pair of brown eyes peered tiredly from under the blanket, staring at her cell phone, still singing the song she hated the most. The sound of her grandfather singing a navy march. She saw the clock on her red cell phone screen, the number 06.00 a.m. staring back at her. With her limp fingers tapping the ‘stop’ button on the cell phone screen, stopping the sickening sounds. With one last moan, the figure pushed aside her favourite blanket and got up from the bed.

With unsteady steps, she walked and headed for the only window in the room. Soft fingers gripped the white curtains that waved softly, flying in the gentle breeze from a small wall fan on the other side of the room, facing her bed and above the desk, which was full of books. She yawned loudly, while her hands opening the curtains, letting the weak sunlight shine more freely in her room. Her eyes, which were initially closed, were now open, squinting at the beautiful scenery outside her window.

The morning sun shone brightly from behind the roofs of buildings, peering in at the city while its rays paint the cloudy sky. Yellow and orange combined with the dark blue of the night sky; small stars, far from each other, began to return to their original place, away from the shining sun. The birds fly in groups, singing happily to welcome the sun and a new day. Shadow-covered black houses blocked the great sun, with the back side bathed in beautiful light. It's a beautiful view, if the owner of the room is not sleepy and upset because she have to get up early.

She opened the small window, allowing the morning breeze and the beautiful sound of birds to sweep in. Her eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the beautiful sounds of nature that can rarely be heard; with a small smile she began to welcome the day. Her brown eye opened again and swept across the scene in front of her, receiving it with a better feeling than before. With a more enthusiastic step, she walked to her cupboard and picked up a white towel hanging there, showing a long mirror behind it. A small body with tanned skin and shoulder-length black haired girl greeted her; her shiny brown eyes eyed her black hair, wild like a lion's mane. With a big smile, Luffy left her room and headed for the bathroom, preparing to welcome a new day, and meet her new favourite figure.

\--

Luffy walked down the dim stairs, only lit by the front room’s light. Her knee-length blue skirt swayed slowly by her footsteps, along with her black hair, which was still slightly wet, combed with only her fingers. When she finally at the bottom step, she living room. With a deft hand, she grabbed a pile of bottles and beer cans, dozens of packages filled with white powder, some used syringes and cigarette butts, and various other trashes, throw them in plastic black trash she took from the drawer of the TV table. Convinced that she had cleaned up all the big rubbish, she went to the cupboard under the stairs and picked up a broom, cleared the living room from her brother’s ‘party’ last night.

Her hands were full, one by a large trash bag and the other by a broom. She quickly walked back upstairs and went to her brother's room, directly opposite her own room. Putting both items in front of the door decorated with Jolly Rogers, deck cards, and fire stickers - which her brother had put up when he was a child - Luffy knocked the door, "Oi Ace, wake up, it's morning already. You told me you have a morning shift today. How many times have I told you not to drink on weekdays? Get up quickly and throw away your rubbish. "

She then turned away, leaving both items she carried at the door, not waiting for an answer from the owner, knowing that he would only wake up when breakfast was ready. Spryly Luffy walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. The room was dark, with the curtains closed and the lights off, her hand found the switch near the door and turned on the light, showing a medium-sized room with white walls and the usual kitchen interior.

Her feet carried her to the blue fridge and took all the ingredients she needed for breakfast that morning. Her brother loved bacon and toast for breakfast, accompanied by sunny side up eggs and warm tea. Her grandfather preferred to eat simple fried rice, with omelette and sausage as side dish, as well as a cup of warm coffee. Luffy herself prefers five slices of ham sandwiches and a large glass of orange juice. While preparing breakfast for the three of them, she quickly cleaned the room and set the table.

Soon everything is ready. An appetizing aroma fills the room, the hot steam can be seen aided by the sunlight that begins to creep in from the large open window. Three simple dishes neatly arranged on the table, ready to be devoured by the owner of the house. With a small smile, Luffy took off the red apron that she used, hanging it on the side of the kitchen cabinet, next to her brother's orange apron.

Spruce up her uniform, Luffy sat on her usual chair and devoured her breakfast with enthusiasm. She yet to finished her first sandwich, when the tall figure of her brother appeared from behind the door. His black hair was quite long and all over the place, similar to his chaotic appearance. His eyes were red and his face was pale, accentuating the freckles on his face. Scratching his neck and rubbing his eyes, her brother walked unsteadily toward the dining table, sitting facing Luffy who offered his favourite black tea. "Drink it Ace. Remember to take out your trash and clean your room. I don't want to go in there ever since I last found dozens of used condoms. Also, wash all your clothes and sheets after returning from work later. You have been piling up since a month ago; I'm amazed you can breathe in there. "

"Thank you, Lu. Sorry ...”he replied, with his hand reaching for the warm tea cup specially made by his dear sister. His eyes looked at the dark liquid.

Luffy continued to devour her sandwich, now reached her third sandwich, "I know you have a problem. Grandfather too. Therefore, it doesn't matter to me. "

Tears began to emerge from Ace's black eyes, with a choked voice he spoke again, "But I am your brother, and grandpa should take care of you. You're still in high school, we're all supposed to take care of you. You should still be sleeping peacefully now, wake up after I wake up, go to school escorted by grandpa or me. Play all day with your friends, or go on a date with a boyfriend. Instead of being a housewife for your own brother and grandfather. "

Luffy didn't immediately replied. She got up from her chair, took her empty plate and glass then washed it without saying anything. Her hand reached out and took out a pair of lunchboxes that she had prepared, and placed one of them (a blue lunchbox with the words 'Spades' on it) in front of her brother. A small smile adorned her sweet face. Her hands reached out and hugged her brother from behind, putting her cheek on Ace's black hair.

"Ace, I don't care that I have to give up my youth. I'm also okay with you and Grandpa not being able to spoil me. However, just because I have to take care of the house doesn't mean I can't do anything else. I can still have fun with my friends; I can still date someone - that is if I have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I did all this because I love you all. So don't be sad, Ace. "

Ace continued to bow his head, and began to drink his hot tea that was getting cold. Enjoy a warm hug that he rarely gets from his younger sister. Still has a guilty conscience for everything he has done and has not done so far towards his younger sister. Feeling unworthy of having an angel like Luffy as his younger sister. Even if she only an adopted sister.

Luffy stroked the dark hair in front of her, "Ah yeah, I contacted Uncle Crocus yesterday afternoon, after you came home from work. He said he had prepared a room for you to stay until the weekend. So you can freely visit Uncle and Aunt's grave after work. "

Her brother just nodded his head and stroking his sister's left arm which was still wrapped around his neck. Couldn’t even weave a sentence to his beloved sister.

"Now eat, I've made your favourite breakfast."

Still with Luffy hugging him, Ace feeds a spoonful of bacon and eggs into his mouth, enjoying the good taste that was once similar to charcoal. "Your cooking is getting better, Lu."

Luffy's chubby cheeks turned red, she tightened her arms even more around her brother, "Shishishi, thank you ~ Sanji taught me." Her expression turned sad, remembering her friend who now hates her.

"Haha, give my thanks to him, now I'm free from feeding you all the time and hearing you whine for food."

Luffy was silent, a big smile drawn on her face, but her eyes were blank. Her eyes felt hot, she held the tears that were ready to come out, did not want Ace to know the pain she felt hearing his words. "I'll tell him later." Sanji doesn't even want to see her.

Ace patted Luffy's head lightly, red eyes staring at her fondly. With a lighter heart, Luffy gave him a more sincere smile.

"Continue eating Ace, and remember to do your job before leaving later. I want to get ready first." She kissed her brother's cheek, and then turned to get back to her room. However, before she could get through the door, she turned and said, "I love you Ace, take good care of your health and good luck with your work today."

Not looking back, leaving the older brother crying in silence over his breakfast, Luffy went up the stairs to get her bag and straighten her hair. When she arrived at the top of the stairs she saw her grandfather, standing straight in front of his door. His body old yet strong now looks tired, as if ready to fall at any time. Black eyes similar with her brother’s looked at her wistfully, "Luffy ..."

Not answering his call, Luffy walked into her room, brightly lit by the sun. Sitting at her mother's old dressing table, Luffy began combing her slightly wet hair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her grandfather standing outside her room, seeming to think of something for a few moments before speaking, "H-how are you?"

Luffy took a clip from the drawer, "I’m fine grandpa."

The grandfather took a deep breath, "Ace?" the tone sounded heavy, as if holding back anger.

"As best as he can, with grandpa always scolds him." Her fingers smoothed her bangs that were slightly messy.

"Does he still work at the restaurant?" annoyed tone increasingly noticeable.

"Of course, he likes it there."

"He should have stopped from there and entered the military academy." Now her grandfather began to growl. Luffy seized her hair a little.

"Grandpa knows Ace doesn't like that. Previously he worked as a firefighter and you also refused. Isn't that not much different from being a police or soldier? "

"But look what happened! He sleeps with many people and gets drunk every time he goes home!” Luffy's room door is now a victim. Luffy could hear the sound of a door hitting a wall.

"Aren’t that also your own fault? Grandpa always burdened him with the question of when to get married, when you knew that he doesn’t like dating. You know yourself that your grandson is Ace, not just as his name.” She stood up so quickly that her chair almost fell and walked toward her desk.

"What grandson! He doesn't even care about me, I just want the best for him!” Now her grandfather started screaming, his voice echoing. Luffy was sure the neighbors could even hear it.

Annoyed, Luffy took her red bag and walked past her grandfather, staring intently at his eyes from the top of the stairs, "He is your grandson just as I am your granddaughter. His father is your niece, from a brother that you never considered as your own sibling. If you really care about him, you shouldn't force him to do what you wants. Would grandpa also do the same thing if I was born a boy? Isn’t it enough that I'm willing to be more feminine for you, Grandpa! Isn’t it enough Ace stopped being a fire-fighter and worked with his friend Tatch! You must learn and remember that it is not the old age!"

Luffy could feel her tears flowing. Her cheeks are hot, and her heart hurts. They have done this many times before, arguing with each other. Her grandfather seemed to have never learned that not everything had to be in accordance with what he wanted. That time has changed, boys don’t have to be soldiers to be successful, and girls don't have to be mothers at a young age.

She knew her grandfather loved her very much, so did to her brother. However, ever since her grandfather retired, he has become harder, especially with her brother. He was the one who accepted Ace into their small family, forcing her Papa to adopt him. Teach them self-defence and how to survive in the wild. He educates them with hard fists but still loving.

Unfortunately, everything has changed ever since Ace refused a marriage proposal by their grandfather and chose to become a fire-fighter as his job, right after their grandfather got a retirement letter.

Her grandfather's eyes looks more calm, but his expression was still hard. Luffy sighed tiredly, and turned back down the stairs. "I already prepared breakfast. I have washed the laundry too; you just need to dry them at the backyard. "

Arriving at the front door, she took her shoes from shoe rack. Wearing it while shouting, "If you want to go out of town again, the money is in the usual place. Be careful too, grandpa is old, so remember to take care of your health and bring the first-aid kit in your room. "

Feeling everything was ready, Luffy opened the door and walked outside, pausing for a moment and sighed, "I'm off."

Not waiting for an answer from the two individuals in the house, Luffy walked towards the school. She reached for her cell phone from her blue skirt, looked at the clock showing 6.30 a.m., there was still plenty of time to stop by the bookstore and buy a new pen. When she was going to turn off her cell phone she saw an incoming message, apparently it was from Law.

**_From: Torao (6:25 a.m.)_ **

**_Remember to meet me at the usual place after school._ **

**_Be careful._ **

A smile broke out on her cute face. Her heart fluttered happily as if something was dancing there. With lighter steps, Luffy left for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I only updated it now. I was really busy. Also, if there are any mistakes please tell me, and just a heads up, this fic is actually a translation of my own story in another language, so there will be some weird way of wording.


End file.
